


iwa-chan, the mother hen

by pesterghast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, iwa is a very good boyfriend, trans oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesterghast/pseuds/pesterghast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa is on his period and iwa-chan is the best boyfriend in the entire world</p>
            </blockquote>





	iwa-chan, the mother hen

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya boy monty, back with self indulgent trans oikawa  
> also self-indulgent iwaoi i love them so much

“Iwa-chan, I’m hungry.” Tooru whines, rolling into Hajime’s side. Hajime barely looks up from his book, focussing on it rather than his boyfriend. Tooru doesn’t take his disregard, patting his thigh with more and more insistence. When Hajime finally flicks his gaze to Tooru, he is met with the biggest, most teary-eyed puppy face he’s ever seen.

“What do you want?” Hajime’s voice is filled with exasperation, though he isn’t annoyed. Not really. Hajime dog ears his page, setting it on the bedside table. He runs his fingers through Tooru’s soft hair, being extra gentle. Tooru is fragile when he’s like this, prone to crying and general emotionalness. Tooru just looks up at him, looking small with his childish pout.

“Can you make me something to eat?” Tooru settles his head on Hajime’s thigh, linking his fingers in his free hand with his own. How could Hajime refuse that look? Hajime sighs, nodding and looking down at Tooru. Tooru is twisted in what seems like a very uncomfortable position, but Hajime knows this is the only way Tooru can relieve his cramps. Hajime feels misplaced guilt.

Hajime releases his grip from Tooru’s hand, trying to slide out of bed. “C’mon now, keep me company while I cook.” Hajime tries to bargain, to get Tooru out of bed for at least little while. Tooru whimpers, shaking his head quickly and burying his face into a pillow. He groans loudly, the sound mostly muffled by the fabric. Hajime stretches, then nudges him. Tooru refuses to move. Eventually, Hajime gives up and goes to the kitchen himself.

While he chops up vegetables to add to the soup he’s preparing, he reminisces about the days when they were just barely teenagers.

...

Hajime remembers the first time he showed up at Tooru’s house, ready to go on their next big adventure. Tooru’s mom invited him in house, but told him that Tooru couldn’t play for the next few days. Hajime was confused but he accepted it, asking if he could visit Tooru in his room. Tooru’s mom shrugged and said ‘It’s up to him”. Hajime thought this was good enough.

When Hajime knocked on his door, Tooru’s back was to the entrance. Hajime loomed over him, checking to see if he was sleeping. Tooru cracked open an eye.

_“Iwa-chan, go away. I’m sick.”_

_“You don’t look sick”_

_“You can’t see it on the outside”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean, dumbass?”_

_“Iwa-chan, you’ll understand when you’re older”_

That really pissed Hajime off. He was older than Tooru by 2 months, so obviously he should be the wiser one. Hajime flicked Tooru smack dab in the middle of the forehead.

 

That was probably the biggest mistake of his young teenage life. Tooru started to cry, holding his forehead and curling into a ball. Hajime was dumbfounded. It usually took a lot more to make Tooru this upset.

_“Oikawa, it couldn’t of been that bad! You’re a big baby”_

That earned him a pillow thrown at him. He barely dodges, stepping aside and letting it hit the wall then the floor.

_“I said go away! You don’t understand!”_

Hajime heard Tooru’s mother come in behind him, motioning Hajime out of Tooru’s room. Hajime obliges, rubbing his neck.

_“I didn’t mean to make him cry, Oikawa-san”_

Tooru’s mom smiled, warm and sweet. Just like Tooru smiled when he was being genuine. She pushed back the hair from Hajime’s forehead like he was her own son.

_“ I know you didn’t. He’s just going through a difficult right now. You see, Hajime-kun, he’s going through his period”_

She said the last part quietly, murmuring so softly that Tooru couldn’t hear what she said even through the closed door.

Hajime promptly turned 5 different shades of red, earning a chuckle from Oikawa-san.

Oh. That explains a lot. Hajime thanks Tooru’s mother for the hospitality, quickly putting his sneakers back on and rushing back to his house. It was time for Hajime to do some research.

Hajime knew what Tooru’s mother was talking about, thanks to some rudimentary health lessons offered through his school, but he decides he’s better off with the internet’s help. Hajime spends hours making sure he knows everything, just so he can rub it in Tooru’s face that he knows that he’s just as smart as him.

(He totally doesn’t want to know more in case he needs to help Tooru out.)

(Of course not.)

It gets to the point where Hajime even asks his mom while she’s cooking dinner. He swings his legs in the chair he’s sitting at, watching her methodically chop celery and add it to the pan. Hajime considers just dropping it, but he really wants to know. His cheeks are pink as he clears his throat.

_“Hey, mom?”_

_“What is it, angel?”_

Hajime still flushes when his mom calls him that.

_“What does Dad do for you when you are… y’know..onyourperiod?”_

He says it in such a rush that his mother can’t even begin to decipher.

_“Huh? Can you repeat that?”_

_“Uh.. What does Dad do for you when you’re on your period?”_

Hajime’s mother smiles, not looking up from the pan as she stirs it.

_“I’m not sure what you mean by that, Hajime”_

Hajime ducks his head, scrubbing his face with his hands. He feels like he’s never been so embarrassed in his life.

_“Does he, y’know.. bake you something special or take care of you more than usual?”_

Hajime’s mother sets her wooden spoon down, wiping her hands on her apron. She leans over the counter, taking Hajime’s head and kissing his forehead.

_“How did I end up with such a sweet young man?”_

…

Years later, Hajime still uses the tricks that his mother told him. Like putting a camphor oil salve on the small of Tooru’s back just when he changes into a new t-shirt to relieve muscle aches, or putting their blankets in the dryer before Tooru takes a nap. Hajime takes pride in taking care of his boyfriend, maybe too much. He’s such a mother hen.

Tooru eventually trudges into the kitchen, kissing Hajime on the cheek before settling down at the table. Hajime stirs the soup without much to say. He can tell Tooru is falling asleep where he sits, so Hajime decides it’s time to eat. Hajime grabs two bowls and ladles enough soup into both of them, making sure to put extra broth in Tooru’s bowl (just how he likes it). He sets the bowl in front of Tooru, kissing his forehead to check if he was burning up. Tooru seems clammy but mostly fine.

“Hajime, I love you.” Tooru says this seriously, smiling and looking up at Hajime. Hajime feels his heart clench but he brushes this aside in favor of sitting and eating with him.

“I love you, too, asshole. Now eat up, you need your energy” Hajime sits adjacent to him, sipping the liquid from his bowl and setting it back down. He watches Tooru eat like he’s never eaten a full meal before, finishing the soup in mere minutes. Hajime watches him fondly as Tooru rubs his eyes, ready for a nap.

“Don’t fall asleep at the table again, you’ll slam your head and I don’t want to clean that up” Hajime teases, keeping his voice low. Tooru probably has a headache.

“Iwa-chan, I’m not going to, I’m just resting my eyes” Tooru reasons, leaning back in the chair. Hajime clicks his tongue, standing up and collecting their dishes and returning them to the sink. He’ll deal with those later.

Tooru ended up going back to bed as Hajime cleaned up, curling up into a ball in the middle of the mattress, taking up lots of room. Hajime chuckles, nudging Tooru over so he can lay next to him. Tooru lays half on top of Hajime when he settles, straddling his thigh.

“Iwa-chan, I’m horny” Tooru whines, not unlike before. He knows that Hajime will give him anything he wants. Hajime sighs, hand running over Tooru’s smooth thigh.

“Not now, I’m tired. Maybe later... when we take a shower, yeah?” Tooru pouts at him, nodding solemnly and rolling off of him. Hajime grips the back of the t-shirt that Tooru wears (which coincidentally happened to be one of his own favorites, well worn and nearly threadbare), pulling him back on top of him, but to sleep.

“Take a nap with me” Hajime doesn’t even ask. Tooru nods, burying his face into the crook of Hajime’s neck. It takes a few moments for Tooru to settle down enough to sleep but Hajime is there the whole time, rubbing soothing circles on Tooru’s hip. Tooru exhales contently, gentle smile pressed to the skin of Hajime’s throat. Hajime wonder how he ended up with the most beautiful person alive.

They lay like this for hours, it seems, just happy to be in each others arms. Hajime doesn’t sleep while Tooru does, just letting his mind drift over a thousand things in the time that Tooru is knocked out.

Hajime cherishes the domesticity of these moments.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! comments are much appreciated esp for a fic that could also need more tags/editing in case smth i say is cissexist or generally insensitive  
> i'm trans but i realize that not all trans ppl are the same/have the same comfort level!! 
> 
> my tumblr is @kanedashotaro pls come yell at me or request fics ty


End file.
